The field of the present invention relates to scanners and more particularly to handheld laser scanners.
A laser scanner is used for the purpose of non-contact reading of bar codes, emits a scanning line of laser light from an opening on the scanner, and can be used either held in the hand or free-standing on the table, without the use of any other stand devices. The scanner includes a protective housing which incorporates all electronics, optics, light sources, and scanning mechanisms necessary to generate the scanning beam of light, detect the light scattered by the bar code, convert the detected light energy into a digital bit stream, decode the digital information and turn it into a valid bar code, and communicate that information to a data terminal. The scanner is constructed so that it includes a built-in stand which allows it to sit generally upright on a table when not held in the hand. The scanner can be programmed to automatically scan labels without needing to actuate the trigger, so that when it is set on the table in its "standing" position it can act as a "hands free" scanner. The scanner also includes aiming markings to make it easier for the user to intuitively aim the scanner at bar codes.